PokeYasha
by Kyute-Kitti
Summary: Well... this is what happens when you get 3 bored and slaphappy sibblings in the same room with a computer. lol First attempt so please bare with us. I think the title gives it away. lol pokemon and inuyasha crossover


Poke-Yasha

The Inu-Gang somehow ended up in Poke-World. Kagome was in a battle against some random loser lol. Kagome had Inuyasha on the field as a pokemon against the random loser's Sizor, and it was about the end of the battle. Of course... it was about the end when it started -.-'

Kagome: INUYASHA, USE IRON REAVOR SOUL STEALER!

Inuyasha: I'LL KILL IT HOW I WANT!

He pulls out his sword and cuts off the sizors arms, then cuts its head off, then cuts its head in half.(no blood)

Miroku stands in front of the screen.

Miroku: Children shouldn't watch such violence. So it's my job to stand in the way!

Announcer: SIZOR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! KAGOME AND HER POKEMON WIN!

He walks up to Kagome.

Announcer: What kind of pokemon is this?

Kagome: His name is Inuyasha.

She whispers in Inuyashas ear 'Only say your name.'

Inuyasha: Why?

Kagome: Because pokemon only say their name.

Inuyasha: You gotta be kidding -.-

Announcer: Wait... pokemon can't say anything but their name and he just said a complete sentence.

Kagome pulls out a 20 dollar bill.

Kagome: He's a pokemon.

Announcer looks around and takes the 20$.

Announcer: KAGOME AND HER POKEMON HAVE WON THE MACH! THE NEXT CHALLENGER IS SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru steps up to opposite side of the field as Kagome.

Sesshy: I choose Jaken.

Announcer mutters under breath 'What kind of poor excuse for a pokemon is that?'

Sesshy: It's a Charmander.

Announcer: No it's not. -.-

Sesshy pulls out a 20$.

Sesshy: Yes it is.

Announcer looks around and takes the 20$ bill.

Announcer: It appears that this poor Charmander has been hit by a train then flew into the middle of a busy street and run over by several cars... (He looks over at Jaken) after which was stepped on in the middle of a walkway then run over by a few bikes. And maybe struck by lightning once or twice.

Jaken glares at announcer wondering what the heck he was talking about yet knowing somehow it was bad.

Kagome sends shippo on the field.

Kagome: I CHOOSE YOU!

Announcer walks up to kagome.

Announcer: What kind of pokemon is that?

Kagome: ...It's a Volpix.

Announcer: Hmm...it doesn't look like any Volpix I've ever seen.

Kagome hands him 10$ bill.

Announcer: -.-

Kagome pulls out another ten.

Announcer takes both 10$s.

Announcer: KAGOME HAS CHOSEN VOLPIX! LET THE MACH BEGIN!

Shippo and Jaken fight... Shippo somehow wins. Jaken is now lying on ground, black from fire attacks, and twitching... also half dead. Then Sesshy looks at Jaken with an evil grin.

Announcer: THE DEFORMED I MEAN.. CHARMANDER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! VOLPIX WINS! Sesshy I mean Sesshomaru choose your next pokemon!

Sesshy steps into the arena with the "Sesshy" remark apparently going over his head.

Sesshy: I will fight.

Announcer: You can't fight the opponet single-handedly!

Sesshy: Are you saying something about my missing arm?

Announcer: What are you talking about? You dont have a missing... (He looks at Sesshy and notices his arm is missing) ...oh. You are missing an arm. But that's not what I was talking about. I meant that you can't fight as a pokemon.

Sesshy pulls out 20$ bill.

Sesshy: Yes I can.

Announcer takes the 20$ then scribbles in the rule book.

Announcer: SESSHOMARU HAS ENTERED THE ARENA AS A POKEMON!

Kagome: HE CAN'T FIGHT IN A POKEMON BATTLE! HE'S NOT EVEN A POKEMON!

Announcer: Yes he can.

Kagome pulls out 50$ bill.

Kagome: No he can't.

Announcer scribbles in rule book again.

Announcer: SESSHOMARU CAN NOT FIGHT IN THIS BATTLE!

He takes the money... and again mutters under his breath 'I didnt know I could make so much money announceing.'

Sesshy sends out his two-headed-dragon-thingy.

Sesshy: Go forth my pet thingy. O.O I HATE THIS AUTHOR!

Author(s): Deal with it -.-

Sesshy glares.

Sesshy: If I had the keyboard...

Author(s): Well... you don't. So there. (evil grin) Fluffy-Sama.

Sesshy: o.o... Fluffy? Is that the best you've got?

Author(s): -.-... (evil grin) A piano then falls on Fluffy's head.

A piano then falls on fluffy's head.

Announcer: SESSHOMARU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! KAGOME WINS THE MACH!

He walks over to where Sesshy is laying and looks at him.

Announcer: You should have known better. By the way... are you still alive? Because if you wern't than I'd feel really stupid... I can't get this mic. away from my mouth... everyone can hear me. (He looks around) I really need to stop thinking out loud -.-

Shippo then farts I mean... passes gas.

Author(s): Gotta make it safe for the lads. lol

Everyone stares at shippo/volpix

Shippo: What? Haven't you guys ever done that before?

Author(s): O.O... Aw man... he did not just say that -.-

Shippo?

Miroku: Well...

Then team rocket pops out of nowhere and says their motto thingy-ma-bobber.

Meowth: What did we miss?

Inuyasha: HEY! HE'S A POKEMON AND HE'S TALKING! WHY THE ("H" WORD) DOES HE GETTA TALK? O.O... What the... what was that? Why did it do that? ("H" word)O.O...? ERR... ("D" word) -.-... I hate these people. Stupid authors, stupid lads, stupid Kagome.

Everyone: O.O

Kagome: Hey! What did I do? I'll say "it" if you keep picking on me!

Inuyasha: Say what?

Everyone: Idiot -.-

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha does a face plant.

James: Now there's 4 dead pokemon on the field!

Jessy: No there's not.

James: Yes there is. I thought I heard breathing under the piano earlier. But I think it stopped...

Meowth: Yeah I heard it too. I heard words that I can't repeat.

Miroku then moves away from the camera.

Miroku: Now that it doesn't seem like you're listening to the radio... Why can't you repeat it?

Meowth: Well... I didn't think it was that bad, but these authors are strict. o.o

Miroku: Oh. I see. And so do all you viewers... now that I have moved away from the screen. Sorry about the nap... heh heh.

He scratches back of his head.

Random Hippies: (singing) In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight!

Everyone: O.O... WHERE THE HECK DID THAT CAME FROM? (purposely avoiding the "H" word... except Inuyasha... he got another word block.)

A tomato comes from the audience and hits a hippy.

Old Lady: You forgot your lunch!

Hippy: Thanks Mom!

Officer Jenny: Ok you guys! This is a battle arena not a concert from 19-something-3!

The Hippies walk off the arena, accompanied by jenney, brad and john, while still singing the "a-wing-a-wimp" song.

Author1: Who the heck is Brad and John?

Author3: The first 2 names that came to mind.

Author1: ok... I get that now... but what about the hippies?

Author2: Just be glad I didn't go with my first idea.

Sango: What was your first idea?

All the authors jump a mile high!

Authors: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?

Author3: Can I hold your giant boomerang!?

Author1: It's called a hiraikotsu. Don't you watch the show? -.-

Author2: Besides, you're not even strong enough to hold it.

Sango: Huh?

Author1: Anyway... back to the Poke-Yasha show thingy.

Everyone?

Author1: ... We are having a debate about what happens next. -.-' (elevator music starts playing)

Author1: ok... we sort-of figured it out... (moans)

Miroku's staff turns into a shotgun, cuz hes author3's favorite character.

Miroku: Cool. What does it do?

Author1: -.-'

Because Sango is author2's favorite 'living' character, Sango gets blades on her hiraikotsu and a sudden urge to kill author3's favorite character.

Sango: Must... kill pervert.

Author1: I think we're getting a little off track. -.-'

Inuyasha: Gee ya think? -.-

Miroku then aims his new shotgun at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha: O.O

Miroku: ..? I seem to be caught in the middle here. Sango is trying to kill me, which is going a bit far in my opinion, I didnt even do anything bad today, and I seem to know how to use this strange... weapon?.. that I have never even seen before...

Author1: Yeah... I think that we are a little TO bored for this right now... or at least they are lol

Kagome: Can we please get back to the plot?

Author3: NEVER!

Author1: -.-' I'm the one typing. Now let's try to stick with the plot.

Author3: ZAPTOS!

Zaptos then flies out of nowhere and fries the half-dead... thing... well they think hes a Charmander so well go with that. (A.K.A: Jaken)

Author1: I like that!.. but... poor Jaken... I'll make it up to him later.

Then Sesshy, because he's author2's favorite character, is revived... umm ...Tenseiga?

Author1: coughs

Sesshy transforms into his true demon form, A.K.A.: Fluffy Sama! Then he jumps out of the piano.

Author1: ... I guess he transformed underground.

Announcer: O.O ... Whoa... that's a big pokemon. O.O I guess he can fight. O.O I sure hope... that... he changes back... before he has to "go". O.O

Author3: Quit using my humor. And can Miroku have a tank?

Author1: Maybe later. We have to go to sleep now though. Its almost 12:30 at night lol. Well have to finish this tomorrow. So bye bye for now.

Oh yeah... and we don't own anything but our stupid little minds that really aren't that stupid... just... weird?... umm... funny?... uhh... I dunno what you would call it, but its not normal lol. Wait... what WAS his first idea??? O.O Oh yeah, and we hope you liked our first fanfiction posted! (Starts shooting viewers with machetes)

Aurthor1: Umm... Author3... don't you mean "confetti"?

Author3: No. Why?

Author1: ...


End file.
